Amelia and The Strange Book
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: SECOND SERIES, BOOK TWO: As Amelia and Eric find a strange book in Alaska, Eric didn't want anything to do with it. Follow Amelia as she reads The Strange Book.
1. Entry Zero

Entry Zero

I was getting annoyed. Maybe Eric was right, the book was just an old unfilled journal. Nothing special.

I sighed. ' _I need to know if there is anything written in this book.._ '

Suddenly, the book glowed filling Cabin 3 with a strange light, I looked around. Staring back down at the book that laid on my lap.

' _For The Ancient Book of Secrets to reveal you need only to ask. Ask and you shall receive..._ ' Slanted cursive wording appeared.

"Wow." I breathed out. "What secrets?"

Nothing happened. "Who's secrets?"

' _The Co-Balancers of The Universe..._ ' The words glowed on the page, sending a dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mom and Uncle Nico don't have big secrets. Unless the very few secrets that they have-" I was cut off by the glow of the book's next words.

' _Not Lord Nico and Lady Annabeth. I am speaking of Lord Perseus and Lady Michaela..._ '

I was relieved to know that Mom and Uncle Nico had no big secrets, but that only raised the questions of am I finally going to find out the secrets of my Dad and Aunt Michaela?

"Do you know what happened to my Dad and Aunt Michaela when they were kids?" I asked, wanting to know. If it's a yes, I'm going to tell Eric so he can read as well. If it's a no, than I'm going to ask something else.

And, I will tell Eric about the book later. Maybe.

The glow of the book brought me out of my thoughts. Waiting as the glowed formed into words.

' _Yes...I will wait if you want the Son of Lord Nico and Lady Michaela to know as well._ '


	2. Entry One

Entry One

I knocked on the Hades Cabin wanting my cousin to answer, only to realized that it was halfway through breakfast.

Cursing my luck, I ran to the dining pavilion full speed with The Book of Secrets secure in my arms.

Maybe running in wasn't the best idea, seeing as it was halfway through breakfast and everyone was eating...

Slowing down to a fast pace walk, I arrived at the Poseidon table. Eric looked up as I skidded to a halt.

"I need to show you something." I talked urgently, but with excitement.

I needed him to know that something big was happening, and something was. Eric and I have always wanted to know the answers of the many questions that had formed because of Dad and Aunt Michaela.

I tried to silently communicate that to Eric, but caught the attention of Piper instead.

"What are you talking about, Amelia?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Luckily, Eric and I had plans for when something like this does happen.

Eric cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Amelia is helping me with a experiment I am working on. At first she wouldn't help me." He glared at me trying to make his story believable, but I knew he was wondering what could have gotten me excited like I had been.

"Anyway, she finally agreed to help, and it seems that something happened..." Eric trailed off, staring at me. He was still trying to find out what got me so excited.

"Then I guess," Piper started, I immediately focus my attention on Piper. Hopefully she buys the lie.

"You two should get going to see what Amelia found." With that statement I dragged Eric out of the dining pavilion. But, not before getting Felicity as well, mumbling about the test regarding her too.

We soon reach the cabins, where I let go of both siblings and walked into the Hades Cabin.

Once inside and sitting down comfortably, I opened the book letting the other two see what the book will write.

"What did you find?" Felicity asked.

Eric and I had a small fight over the book, leading to Felicity finding out about the book. Though when Eric had flat out said he wanted nothing to do with the book, his sister's reaction was completely different.

Felicity wanted to know the book's secrets, but has been busy with her schoolwork (she's doing school here at Camp Half-Blood. Eric and I went through the same thing), and training (she's having some trouble, which is hard to believe due to her parentage).

"I found out that the book is an Ancient Book of Secrets. And, it holds my Dad's and your Mother's secrets." I informed the siblings.

They were both wide-eyed.

"And, I can prove it." I looked down at the pages of the book. "Can you tell me what happened? I have Eric now with his sister, Felicity."

As I finished speaking the glowed started making the room bright, and words appeared on the page.

' _As was mentioned previously, the Ancient Book of Secrets will reveal when asked..._ ' The cursive words wrote.

Eric and Felicity looked even more shocked.

' _I hold the secrets of Lord Perseus and Lady Michaela. The Daughter of Lord Perseus and Lady Annabeth asked for what had transpired in the past of Lord Perseus and Lady Michaela... I shall reveal now. You cannot stop any of it, you are only witnessing the past.._ '

As those words finished, the world went black...

Eric , Felicity, and I fell back onto the floor of the Hades Cabin. The book still glowing, as it summarized what we just witnessed.

' _Lord Perseus met Lady Michaela at the age of three years, as Lady Michaela was only a mere eighteen months..._

 _As Lady Michaela's sixth birthday came and passed, she was visited by the fates and became their champion after her Mother's death..._

 _The next day, Lady Michaela was adopted by Lord Perseus's Mother.._

 _Not a year later...They meet their Step-father...A horrible man and human being..._

 _Lady Michaela was seven when Lord Perseus tried climbing a tree, where he was knocked off by a tree nymph. Lord Perseus broke his arm, and Lady Michaela got punished by their Step-father, while he had to listen to the screams..._

 _In the end...Lady Michaela's death happened in the arms of Lord Perseus at the young age of nine years...She was stabbed in the back by the Step-father..._ '

The glow and words faded, leaving the cabin in a haunting light.


	3. Entry Two

Entry Two

I sighed, swirling my food around my plate with my fork.

I didn't eat breakfast, I lost my appetite for lunch, and now at dinner I was still feeling sick to my stomach.

I sighed, again.

A touch to the shoulder made me jump. I turned around thinking that it was a ghost of Dad's and Aunt Michaela's past, when in reality it was my Mother.

I sighed, relaxing I sat back down on my seat.

"I know I haven't been the best parent. Not like how Percy was, but I know when something's wrong." My Mom stated, with a concerned frown on her face.

"You're right. Dad was always there for me, and where have you been? He visited more than you, back _before_ you became the Co-Balancer of The Universe. So, tell me what's the occasion that you came back for now?"

At some point in my speech, I had stood up. My Mom was looking hurt at my words. _Good_ , I thought. _She deserves it for what she did to Dad when I younger. She knew his past, but still stabbed him in the back (not literally)..._

"You know Dad was there and he always had a way to make me happy. He spoiled me, like Dad's should. But, when I needed a MOTHER, I got Aunt Michaela my GODMOTHER. You never were there for me, why should I tell you what's wrong when I don't even know you?" I turned and left the dining pavilion.

Leaving behind my Mom, who was in tears.

I sniffled, as I cried into my pillow.

I couldn't take it anymore, knowing what happened to Dad and Aunt Michaela and them not being here.

I miss them. How they were always there, all I had to do was ask and they came. No complaints from them, either.

I faintly heard the door open and the sound of feet shuffling, but I was crying too much to pay it any attention.

"Amelia?" A quiet voice asked.

I continued to cry. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop crying.

I felt my bed sink down, and a hand rub my back. "Hey, Amelia. I'm sorry about Annabeth not being there for you. But, your pushing her away, just-" I cut off Piper, feeling so much anger.

"I JUST WANT MY DAD BACK!" I screamed, feeling all my anger drain away. "I just want him back. I m-mis-s h-him s-so m-much-ch."

I started crying again. I felt others come onto the bed, saying comforting words.

"Am, ask." Eric stated.

I looked at him, knowing he was talking about asking the book.

Ignoring Piper, Hazel, Luke, Felicity, and Eric, I dried my tears and got out of my bed. Crouching down, I reach under the bed and took the book that was placed on the underside of the bed.

I took it out and sat down on the bed with it open on my lap.

"Show me a happy moment between Dad and Aunt Michaela that no one has seen before." I said to the open book.

Nothing happened.

"Amelia..." Hazel tried.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Luke asked, being blunt.

I open my mouth to reply, but had an idea instead. "Can you show me a happy moment between Dad and Aunt Michaela that no one has seen before?" I asked the book.

The whole room glowed, instead of words appearing the world went black.

The next time I could see, we (Piper, Hazel, Luke, Felicity, Eric, and I) were in the Throne Room's bedroom that Dad and Aunt Michaela had used.

I looked around confused as I don't see Dad or Aunt Michaela around.

"What did you do?" Piper asked me. Glancing around, Luke, and Hazel are looking at me expecting an answer with Piper.

Only Eric and Felicity understood what was happening as we saw something like this earlier.

"Well, I-" I was cut off by the double doors opening.

"-my fault? You can't blame me." The past Michaela was saying to my Dad, as they walked in.

"It worked?" Luke whispered in shock.

"Then whose fault was it?" My Dad asked. He walked towards the bed and collapsed on it. He groaned softly. "We are not doing that again." Dad stated with his eyes closed.

Aunt Michaela laughed. She took of her cloak before heading to the bathroom, braiding her hair (that flowed to the middle of her back) to the side.

"It was your idea." She called from the bathroom.

Dad sighed, sitting up. "Were you being honest about our talk earlier?" He asked, looking deep in thought.

We look to Piper, knowing she knew the both of them best.

She shook her head at our unasked question. "Amelia, you said a happy moment that no one knows. I don't know. I don't even know _when_ we are."

"Of course." We jumped and stared at Michaela, who had appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

Dad looked at her for the longest time. "What if I can't?"

I stared at Dad, wanting to know what he was talking about. I've seen him question himself before, but not with this much desperation in his voice.

Aunt Michaela smiled at Dad. "Percy." She sighed. "You're amazing. I'm happy just having the chance to be your sister. I'm actually really proud of you." She knelt in front of Dad.

"Percy, you're an amazing Father. Amelia loves you. Just be yourself." Aunt Michaela took Dad's hands in hers. "Amelia just wants someone there for her. She wants her Father there for her, be there." With one last reassuring smile, Aunt Michaela left the room.

I felt so confused, how was this the happy moment that no one knew about?

I felt a hand on my shoulder, as the world went dark again.

I opened my eyes to see the familiar sight of the Poseidon Cabin.

"Amelia..." Piper wiped the tears from my eyes, that I hadn't realize were falling.

"Why?" Was all I could get out.

Luke walked over to me and brought me to my bed. He knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his, like Aunt Michaela had done in the past.

"That was their happy moment, because you have made both Percy and Michaela happy. They love you, not loved. They will always love you."

I smiled, tears of happiness spilling out as I hugged Luke.


	4. Entry Three

Entry Three

The next morning, Eric and I were walking from the Poseidon Cabin heading towards the dining pavilion.

I didn't want to be alone last night, and Felicity wanted to give both Eric and I some space, so instead of staying at the Chaos Cabin like she normally does, she spent the night in the Hades Cabin.

She loves staying in her Mom's room in the Chaos Cabin, and everyone leaves her alone about it.

The walk is nice, seeing as every time I go to the dining pavilion I either run or sprint there.

Taking in the sights of the Camp is actually a peaceful experience. Now I know what Dad and Aunt Michaela had always told me, 'Just because you can run as fast as the hare, doesn't mean you can't go as slow as the tortoise.'

Or in other words, just because you are a Primordial, doesn't mean you can act like you own the world. Those below you are needed by you, you can't be the ruler of the world if there is no one to rule.

Walking into the pavilion, all eyes came on us. _'Probably for what happened last night during dinner..._ ' I thought, getting a little angry.

I angrily sat down at the Poseidon table, book in hand.

Luke, Hazel, Piper, Felicity, Eric, Mom, and Uncle Nico sat down on the seats around the table.

I listened as conversations started up around the table. I didn't want to be a part of it, due to my racing mind.

Staring down at the book in my lap, I wanted to know all the secrets that were held in the book. The secrets of my late Father and my missing Aunt.

My shoulders sag as I remember what Eric, Felicity, and I had watched yesterday morning.

' _I don't know if I want to know more or not..._ ' I'm doubting if I should keep using the book or not, but I want to feel closer to Dad and Aunt Michaela.

' _They're not coming back this time...Not coming back. Ever..._ ' That thought scares me more than anything.

"Amelia..." I look up to see everyone, and I mean the whole dining pavilion, staring at me.

I blinked, noticing for the first time that I was crying.

I wiped my tears, chuckling wetly. "Why did Aunt Michaela have to leave?" I asked, talking mostly to my Mom and Uncle Nico.

The many emotions that were shown varied, shock, sadness, and hopefulness. Everyone wanted to know the answer to the same question. 'Why did she leave?'

Mom and Uncle Nico looked at each other.

Mom sighed. "We don't know. Both the other Primordials and Chaos don't know why she left. We don't know the reason."

I bit my lip. "I might have away to find out."

Everyone who haven't seen what the book can do, looked confused, with some hope in their eyes.

"How?" My Mom asked.

I put the book on the table, and opened it. "Do you know why Aunt Michaela left?"

The pages glowed and words started appearing, but not on the page. The words glowed three feet above the pages.

' _Yes..._ ' Gasps were heard around the dining pavilion.

' _Lady Michaela left for a reason. I do not know the whole reason, though I the last secret entered was of that something happened. Something to do with Lord Perseus' death. This is all I know..._ '

The cursive words disappeared and the glow faded.


	5. Entry Four

Entry Four

Silence settled upon the dining pavilion.

That book is really something, it reminds me of Dad and Aunt Michaela. They did something one way, and the next time they do something different.

"Wait." I called out. "So, does that mean you don't know what killed Dad in the first place?" I ask the still open book.

' _It is a mystery to me. Ask and you shall receive..._ ' The cursive letters glowed three feet in the air again.

"All you do is ask and it answers?" Mom asked me.

"Yes. The book even showed us past events, twice. The book is an ancient book of secrets. And, it holds Dad's and Aunt Michaela's secrets." I informed everyone.

"If I ask, how come Lady Athena or anyone else can't find out what language they speak?" Clarisse asked.

' _Daughter of Ares, the answer is simple. It is part of the curse..._ ' The writing spelled out.

"What curse?" Uncle Nico asked.

' _It was named The Curse of The Children of The Sea. The curse was sealed when Lady Michaela died and Lord Perseus had made the promise to forget her. Before then, they made a secret language to protect themselves. Lady Michaela pleaded for a way to communicate with her brother without anyone knowing what they are saying. It worked, if I cannot translate what they are saying. Only when the language is written it is easier to translate, but if you know the secret of the language your brain scrambles it when it is spoken. The curse should not be taken lightly, they can feel the other. Sometimes what the other physically feels. Though, it is mostly emotions that are shared between them..._ '

I blinked, I did not know that.

"How did the Fates say they didn't know where Percy was? And, how did his life cord disintegrated all those years ago?" Hazel asked.

' _Due to the curse. The Fates never could determine their future. It started the day they met. Their destinies intertwined and they hold their own future. Their power is unmatched. Lord Perseus and Lady Michaela sparred with Chaos a few times, and together they have defeated him time after time again...Their power is unmatched. That is why, they were destined for power...Never corrupted by their power..._ '

We were all shocked to hear that. Did they really have had that much power?

"Amelia, where did you get this book?" Chiron asked me.

"Eric found it in the Alaskan cabin. He didn't want anything to do with it, but I wanted to learn what it was about. I didn't find out about the Ancient Book of Secrets until yesterday morning." I replied.

"That's why you ran down here for Eric? To tell him." Piper stated.

I nodded.

"I personally call it the Strange Book."


	6. Entry Five

Entry Five

"Anything else that needs to be answered?" Zeus' questioned.

During the questions that were being asked, word had gotten around that the questions were being answered. And, everyone had been huddled in the dining pavilion.

I was thinking hard, was there anything else?

"Why do they call themselves Alpha and Omega?" My Grandfather asked.

' _Alpha and Omega means beginning and end. Lady Michaela was the beginning when they were younger. She is the start of all of this. Lord Perseus ends it all. He finished all of this..._ ' The cursive letters wrote.

That makes sense. You would think Alpha and Omega are cliché, but they have a reason. It's a part of them.

Waiting five minutes for any other questions, I asked The Book of Secrets one last thing. No one else had any other questions...

"Can you show me something that shows how happy they were with each other? That no one has ever seen?" I asked the book.

Instead of writing, the world went black, again.

We appeared in what seems to be Iceland.

Looking around, I didn't them. Until they came running out of the trees, and burst into song.

 **(Italic = Michaela, Underline = Percy, and Bold = Both)**

" _I know we don't see Everything in the same way_

But I know we won't be Really free if we don't stay

 **United, cause divided**

 _We will fall for anything it's true_

 **So I have decided**

I will stand for you

 **And I will**

 **I will make a stand I will raise my voice I will hold your hand**

 **Cause We Are One**

 **I will beat my drum I have made my choice**

 **We will overcome Cause**

 **We Are One**

 _Some say there's no way_

 _Your way will ever be okay_

They say the best days are behind So rewind and you will find

 **The times when the best men**

 _Defend every friend, neighbor, countryman_

 **But now there's no where**

Where you can speak your mind

 **But I will I will make a stand I will raise my voice I will hold your hand**

 **Cause We Are One**

 **I will beat my drum I have made my choice**

 **We will overcome**

 **Cause We Are One**

 **I will make a stand I will raise my voice I will hold your hand**

 **Cause We Are One**

 **I will beat my drum I have made my choice**

 **We will overcome Cause We Are One**

Times may change But truth remains We won't be silenced Won't be tamed

 _Cause injustice anywhere_

 **Threatens justice everywhere**

I will make a stand I will raise my voice I will hold your hand

Cause We Are One

 _I will beat my drum I have made my choice_

 _We will overcome_

 _Cause We Are One_

 **I will make a stand I will raise my voice I will hold your hand**

 **Cause We Are One**

 **I will beat my drum I have made my choice**

 **We will overcome**

 **Cause We Are One.** "

Seeing Dad and Aunt Michaela sing something like that, reminds me of them being here. I truly have missed them.

And, seeing the light show from their point of view, priceless.

They really are powerful. And, they truly love each other. Love, not loved.

 **The End.**

 **Song was We Are One by David Osmond and Jenn Blosil.**


End file.
